Whence Came The Mist
by Seychella
Summary: Hiko finds a girl half dead and lying in the snow.... what happens then? - I donno about the rating... for now it might be too high, but later on I think it will become suitable. chapter 3 up!
1. 1

======================================================= 

**Note from the author:** if anyone paid enough attention to the first 10 minutes of the RK ova… there were three women with little Kenshin before Hiko found him. One of them.. well.. one of them had the name Kasumi. I just wanted to say that this is NOT about that particular character. I liked the name so I used it and it wasn't until afterwards that I realised this fact. So please don't confuse those two. Not the same person. 

Eeto… also standard disclaimers apply… 

======================================================= 

**Chapter One **

The snow was fluffy soft, falling in large airy flakes, blanketing the mountain in a pure white shroud, whispering in another winter. Hiko Seijuro sat by his fire, enjoying an evening meal of roast hare and warm sake. ::It's an early winter this year,:: he thought. ::Tomorrow morning I'll go out and see what I can gather before the cold keeps me indoors for the season.:: The snow continued through out the night, silent, relentless, covering everything that would stay still for even a few moments. By morning the mountain had transformed into an unrecognisable place. 

The snow seemed completely still as Hiko trudged his way around the trees and rocks. There were no sounds; no bird songs in the air, nor the rustling of leaves, almost as if every inhabitant of the forest had left their homes and disappeared into nothingness. ::It's peaceful to be by myself again:: he thought as he quietly reminisced. It had been almost a year since his apprentice chose to leave the mountain and join the revolution. Kenshin had been strong willed and set in his beliefs. Despite Hiko's disapproval, he chose to leave the mountain and follow his heart. Master and student lived together on the mountain for nearly 6 years, isolated from the rest of the world, while Kenshin learned his sword skills from the young master of Hitenmitsurugi Ryu. But that was in the past now. His baka deshi didn't even bother to finish his training before leaving. There's no blame in his heart however, Hiko knew that Kenshin would have to choose, sooner or later, and when he was ready, he would come back to finish what he started. 

Surveying a sea of white, there seemed little hope of finding anything useful. He was just turning to go, when a flash of green in the distance caught his eye. There hadn't been anything green on the mountain for at least a month. ::It's worth a look:: 

Twenty feet away, he could now clearly make out the form of a woman. She was wearing a beautiful white kimono adorned with silver sakura flowers down one side. The pale yellow of her obi was not as manifested in the surrounding environment as the green shawl that adorned her shoulders. She was laying face down in the snow, not moving, stoic as a statue. Hiko hurried forwards to pry her away from the jealous grasp of the soft, unforgiving snow. Her features were exquisite. Although her lips were blue from the cold and her skin was an unearthly white, her shallow breathing showed that her life has not yet left her. Even the Hitenmitsurugi Ryu master couldn't help thinking of how beautiful she looked as her mass of silken black hair splashed over his arms. 

Usually, Hiko Seijuro didn't like to bother with the outside world. With the war going on, he didn't see any point in getting caught in the middle. He only ventured out occasionally, if the situation demanded he get some more supplies from a near by village. But as a rule of thumb, he avoided contact with other people if it could possibly be avoided. This time however, it wasn't going to be easy. Although he had no wish to attach himself to a damsel in distress, who's probably more trouble than she's worth, he couldn't very well just leave her to die. :: Not much choice here:: He lifted her up and draped her across one shoulder, also picking up a small grey bundle lying near her body, then proceeded in the general direction of his cottage. 

It took a while to bring her body temperature back to normal. For one, Hiko had never had to deal with a women's kimono before, so the obi was hard enough to undo (as he had to fight the urge to just cut it apart with his sword, but somehow he didn't think she'd appreciate it too much when she came to, how ever noble he felt his intentions to be). The kimono was soaked through with snow. He pealed off the layers of drenched fabric from her icy skin, and wiped her dry with a warm towel, all the while feeling somewhat uncomfortable in the presence of her naked body. He quickly forgave himself, reasoning the alternative to be unacceptable and continued with his self-imposed burden of nursing the unconscious woman. 

Untying the knots of the bundle he assumed to be her possessions, he found a comfortable cotton yukata. He quickly dressed her, wrapped her up tightly in thick blankets and laid her down on his own futon, as it was readily available. She stayed lifeless throughout the whole ordeal, hardly even stirring. 

It was only after he had settled her and made sure she would be okay that he started wondering about her strange emergence. Her appearance, and the silk of her kimono suggested she came from a middle to high-class background. But then what was she doing alone, out on his mountain, in the middle of nowhere. Yet, with the war going on, and the deaths of so many, it was quite understandable. Presumably her family had hit hard times and she left to rid her parents of an excessive burden. He chided himself mentally for these unnecessary musings. Whatever trouble her background holds, his simple act of helping her had already involved him in her affairs. He hoped she would be willing to tell him when she awoke. 

== 

The worst of the winter had passed. Hiko woke up as the sun came over the horizon and was not surprised to see the empty futon at the other end of the room. For the past two months the mysterious woman rose well before dawn and took it upon herself to prepare their meals, wash the dishes, do the laundry, and almost all the basic household chores that Hiko himself choose to neglect. Her presence was hardly noticeable as she kept well away from him as not to disturb his usual schedule. "Kasumi… Tokiwa Kasumi desu," she had answered to his inquiry of her name. She offered nothing more than was courteous, but her manners betrayed an air of formal breeding. She didn't talk unless she was spoken to and even then, her answers were hardly more than a few words. This suited him just fine; Hiko was never very talkative in the first place. 

That night when she first awoke, Kasumi had suddenly sat up in bed, taking in her surroundings, and pausing when she saw him, then choked back a stifled gasp when her eyes fell on the katana at his side. She pulled her eyes away after a few moments only to burry her face in her hands. 

"Did He send you?" she asked without lifting up her head. 

"Iie, I don't know what you're talking about," quickly explaining the circumstances in which she came to be there. 

At this she let out a small sigh of relief, " arigatou gosaimasu." 

His morning tea was once again placed on a tray beside his futon, as has been the case for the duration of her stay. He briefly wondered at how Kasumi had so effortlessly slipped into the role of a devoted housewife as he dressed and sipped at the steaming liquid. If any stranger should chance upon the small cottage, they would surely dismiss the two as a married couple living a simple life in the mountains. 

She hardly let any emotions touch her beautiful icy visage. He often felt confused when she was around him. Her presence stirred emotions within him that Hiko didn't completely understand. He told himself time and time again that he merely let her stay because she had no where else to go, but deep down, he had to wonder if he was falling in love, something he never imagined himself to do. Not wanting to get himself too attached, Hiko gathered his self control and concluded that she was merely trying to repay him for saving her life, but on rare occasions he would catch a certain look in her eyes and perhaps smile on her lips that would throw his mind into perplexity once more 

He placed the tray by the door knowing she would come to collect it later, and set off into the forest to find a quiet place for his daily meditations. He didn't return until early evening just before dinner, he walked straight into the lodge to wait for her. 

The wait wasn't a long one, as he soon smelt her rose scented perfume sweep into the room followed shortly by her person. She wore her hair in a loose braid down her back, her usual white kimono covered down the front by a grey linen apron. Wordlessly she placed his dinner and the bottle of warm sake before him and waited his approval of the simple meal before taking up her own chopsticks. Although there wasn't much in the way of choice, Hiko really did appreciate the dinner. It was not only much better than he himself could manage, but it also freed up a lot of time for him to concentrate on other things (such as how to keep her from running through his mind all day). 

When he finished pouring the last of the wine into his cup, Kasumi raised picking up the empty bottle and headed for the door. She didn't make it. Half way across the room, Hiko heard the laboured groan and swiftly made his way to where she was, catching her limp form in his arms just before she hit the floor, the sake bottle rolling away from their her lifeless fingers. 

She hid her condition pretty well. She obviously thought him unaware since she never mentioned or brought it up. Hiko didn't see the benefit of broaching the subject so he kept quiet. In a few months time she would have been forced to tell him anyway when her state became more apparent. 

A while later, her large sea green eyes opened again with a start and Kasumi immediately tried to get up, only to be pushed gently back down again by Hiko's sturdy hand on her right shoulder. She looked up at him, helplessly, and murmured an apology before turning away from where he knelt beside her. 

"You've taken too heavy a burden for a woman who's carrying a child." 

She gasped, eyes returning to the impassive face, a mortified expressed etched in the creamy silk of her face, "H..How long have you known?" 

"Since the beginning. I felt it in your pulse." 

"You never said anything…" 

"Neither did you." He waited for her to speak but she had turned her head away again. Out of respect for her silence, Hiko rose to leave, only to be halted when he heard his name in her faint whisper. 

"Hiko-san…" he heard the ruffling of blankets as she struggled to sit up. "I can only guess at what you must think of me." 

He turned around to face her once more. Her head bowed not looking at him as she continued. 

"A woman, alone, without a husband, and pregnant with an unborn child… I was so grateful when you didn't ask me to leave, even more so that you never asked about my past. I didn't want to be an inconvenience for you. I tried my best to do as much as I can to help in what ever way I knew how, but still, I was afraid. So afraid, afraid that if you knew, you would turn me out…" she sobbed quietly in to her hands. " I have no where to go." 

"I must admit the thought did cross my mind. But that would be a death sentence as you wouldn't last two days in the bitter cold." 

"I see..." she replied quietly. "When the spring comes, I wont trouble you any further." 

He sighed and walked over to her, mentally berating himself for his previous words. "I can tell you've had a hard life. If you're willing to tell me your story…" 

She looked up at him, a sadness in her eyes, cheeks still damp from her tears moments ago. "Hai." She heaved a deep sigh before speaking again. 

##### 

Just wanted to point out that this 

is where the update starts 

Warning: may be tedious and boring 

##### 

"I was born an only child to a middle class merchant family. My father and mother were hard working and honest, we weren't rich, but at least my father didn't have to worry about having food on the table every day. They were all a child could ask for, loving, caring; I look back now and realize how lucky I was. I only wish my parents were more fortunate though, I was a beautiful child." 

Hiko raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit, "I'm sure being beautiful was just absolutely horrid." 

No hint of a smile touched her lips as she continued "Our town was defenceless, the people weak and docile. Once in a while, a group of bandits would come by, taking what ever they want, leaving us with next to nothing. No one ever stood up to them. For us, beauty was a curse. To be beautiful was almost an assurance of being taken from your home and family and sold for nothing but a few worthless coins. I was only six years old when they came to my door. My father tried to stop them, they killed him without a second thought. When my mother begged them to spare me, they killed her too. I watched my parents die before my very eyes, trying to protect me. I often feel that it was my fault. 

"They took me away along with three other girls from our village, though I was the youngest. We walked three days in the cold, autumn weather without any food or water. The next day there was a storm. I was only a small child, unused to the long journey and I fell sick with a high fever. I had hardly any strength from the sickness and the lack of food. They beat me, and told me to get up, but I couldn't, I was much too week. And so, I was left to die on the forest trail. 

"When I next awoke, I found myself in a small house, on a comfortable bed, a woman sitting beside me holding a bowl of water to my lips. She explained how her and her husband found me laying beside the road, and brought me home. When I explained to them my circumstances, they took me in. 

"They had a child of their own, a 2 year old son, but they never neglected me, and treated me as they would their own daughter. No one could replace my own parents, but I found comfort in my new family. A new mother, and father, and even a younger brother, I settled into my newfound role easily and grew to love them." She gave a small chuckle, "especially my brother. He was so adorable. As we grew older, he would come to me for comfort, and help. If anything happened, I was the first one he'd tell. I appreciated that he loved, and trusted me in that way, I was also glad that I could make a difference in his life. It ended much too soon. 

"Five years later, I lost my second family. This time, my mother and father died of disease. My father first, followed by my mother only 2 months later. I was eleven years old then, with a seven-year-old brother to take care of. I tried my best but I had no way of earning money to support us. We sometimes worked odd jobs for our neighbours or the nearby restaurant in exchange for some food or a small amount of change, it was hardly enough for two children to live on. No one was willing to take us in, so as orphans, we belonged to the village as a whole. Hardly a year later, we were sold to a group of slave traders, and taken away from our home. 

"I was immediately sold again to a rich samurai family with an enormous estate. That was when I said good-bye to my little brother. I left him in the care of the other girls. I still wonder about him sometimes. There were at least a hundred servants in this new house, and I was send to the kitchens to help with the dishes and the cleaning. I was so insignificant that during the four years I lived there, I've never even seen my master once. I was the servants' servant. I did their bidding and when anything went wrong, I was blamed. 

"The cook was a kindly old woman who tried to treat me justly. She taught me how to prepare the meals, and when I was being punished to go without food, (as it often happens) she would slip me something to eat. And soon, I started helping with all the preparations of the meals and earned a measure of importance. 

"Not that it mattered anyway because four years after I came to live there, my master died. He was killed by another samurai, his wife and child were executed, and I was once again sold to slave traders along with most of the other servants. 

"We traveled, and I was bought by a large family in Nagoya. They were good to me. I helped care for their children, they treated me fairly, and I felt that I was part of a family again. Yet fate would not let me have peace. A couple years later, I caught the eye of an extremely wealthy and powerful man who had not a shred of humanity within him. His wealth gave him power, and his power brought him more wealth. The family I was with, I don't blame them for giving me away. If they had refused… if they had refused he would have destroyed them. 

"So the worst of my life began. He was obsessed with me, but he doesn't love; He owns. I was nothing more to him than a possession, an object, an ornament to decorate his table at dinner parties. I was his mistress, his slave, a toy to pick up when he was bored, and caste aside when other things came along. When I became with child, it made my enslavement complete. I had nothing to live for anymore. I stole a small dagger from his cupboard and decided to end my life… but I couldn't. The child is innocent. No matter who the father, I couldn't bring myself end a life before it even has a chance to live it. 

"I would rather die than raise my child in that house, so the next time he came to me… I attacked him. Unfortunately my aim was off and he didn't die. His unconscious body lay in a pool of blood on the bed. I panicked. Packing a few things, I did the only thing I could think off. I ran. 

"I made it to Kyoto, hardly allowing myself to stop and rest, afraid his men would find me. I thought I'd stay in Kyoto and find a job to support myself, but before I had chance. They came. I was sitting in lounge of a small restaurant when I saw them walking in the streets. Satoshiro Kanaye's personal bodyguard, along with 4 other men I've never seen before. I knew right away they were looking for me. He's not a man who forgives, nor will he ever forget. 

"I held my breath as they passed, it was already very cold outside but I couldn't think of anywhere to go, so I headed for the mountains. I've never traveled the mountains by myself before, I don't know the land, and it didn't take long for me to get hopelessly lost. I was so tired, and I was terrified they would find me, I don't even know how I got this far. After that it's all a blur, the storm, the cold, and then waking up in your house." 

They sat in silence for a long time before Hiko spoke. "You better get some rest, get your strength back, we'll talk again in the morning." With this, he walked towards his own futon and blew out the candle. 

======================================================= 

ano…. So sorrie you had to read thought all that boringness, but I thought that her history is sorta important to the plot. Actually the way my story is going… Kasumi is actually the main character. Everything is based around what happens to her… but Hiko is also very important…..right now…… but then later I hope you'll forgive me if he becomes less important…. (don't want to give away too much there) gomen all you Hiko fans….. but.. I think… that time is still at least a chapter or two away…… hopefully…… but if I haven't wrote it… there's a big chance that the story wont turn out the way I originally planned….. so…. this is all tentative. um… this was originally NOT suppose to be a love story… but I couldn't help adding a bit in there… hehe I love romantic things. Okay anyway I'll shut up now… 


	2. 2

======================================================= 

**Note:** for those of you who read my first chapter when I first posted… a few days later I added a second part to that chapter cuz I realized that it was a very stupid place to end a chapter. So, I just want to make sure no one misses anything since I believe that Kasumi's past is somewhat important to the plot. Also I changed the rating from G to PG cuz for some reason when my 8-year-old neighbour came over, I couldn't help thinking she shouldn't be reading stuff like this. 

Eeto… standard disclaimers apply… 

======================================================= 

Chapter Two

The night was restless and Hiko awoke much earlier than usual only to find, again, an empty futon, blankets neatly folded, sitting in its usual place across the room. He dressed, and went to look for Kasumi in the kitchen. The moon was still out and only a small hint of light can be seen over the horizon. The dim glow through the kitchen window confirmed his presumption of her whereabouts. 

Hiko moved silently over the snow covered ground and stood by the door to watch. She was hard at work washing the dishes that had been neglected due to the events of last night. Her expression was weary and her eyes held no light in their depth, but even so, she was still as beautiful as the first time he'd seen her. He pondered a few moments for the hundredth time, the events she told him of, but could not come to any conclusions. If she stayed to give birth, it will bring him endless amounts of trouble and frustration and he certainly wasn't ready to take responsibility for the caring of an infant. Then again, every time he thought about her leaving, it opened a door to a black void that sent shudders in to his soul. ::So this wall of discipline I've built with my life, will fall at the feet of this woman… :: mentally giving himself a whack in the head. 

The ribbon in her hair had come loose and the braid she usually wore unwound to fan her back. Kasumi tried to coax her hair back in place with the movement of her shoulder and head but with little success as the stubborn strands remained draping across her face. Hiko didn't even realize his own movements until he was right behind her, mesmerized, as his hands came up to stroke the delicate mass of black silk. 

Her gasp pulled him out of the momentary trance, and he was just as surprised as she was of his actions. Feeling awkward, he quickly reached forward to pull the tresses away from her eyes and retied the ribbon securely in place as she turned to face him. She had obviously been unaware of his presence the entire time he stood there watching. Her gaze met his with a slightly puzzled expression and for one second, he was lost in the depth of her green eyes. 

"Gomen… I didn't know you were up already. I… your tea isn't ready." Her voice sounded uncertain as she immediately moved to put water on the stove, then returning once more to the pile of unwashed dishes. 

Hiko came up beside her and took the bowl from her slightly trembling hands. "You shouldn't push yourself too far," he stated simply and finished up the rest of the washing as Kasumi stood to the side watching nervously. By the time the dishes were washed, the tea was ready as well. He sat down as Kasumi placed a steaming cup before him. 

They sipped their tea in an oppressive silence while Hiko raked his mind for something appropriate to say. "How are you feeling today?" he finally managed though it was hardly ideal. 

"Much better thank you." 

More silence followed until Kasumi finally spoke. "I'm sorry… for bringing my troubles to you." 

"Iie, it was my choice to get involved, you have nothing to apologize for." 

"Shikashi… If Satoshiro finds out I'm here…" 

"I'm sorry for what I said to you before. You don't have to leave. As long as I am alive, you have nothing to fear from him." Hiko couldn't believe his own words. It was definitely what he was thinking but he had no intention of actually saying it out loud. Silently he cursed her for the power she had gained over him in such a short amount of time. Nonetheless, he meant every word. He would protect her with his life. 

Kasumi listened, her mouth open in amazement. Tears swelled in her eyes and a small sob escaped her before she lowered her face in to her hands and cried silently with Hiko feeling quite bewildered. 

"Daijoubu desuka?" He came over to sit beside her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. 

She continued weeping and answered in a soft whisper, "you've been more than kind to me… I don't deserve this." 

"You deserve more than you think," Hiko smiled, "I can't stand to see your tears, will you smile for me?" 

She lifted her head and met his eyes, managing a weak smile as he wiped away the tears from her cheeks. 

== 

The days grew longer as winter gave way to spring. Outside, the sea of white had been replaced by the lush green of leaves while the sent of flowers filled the air. The sakura trees bloomed then faded letting the onset of summer rushed in to claim the sun filled days. 

Hiko walked unhurried down the mountain trail, water bucket in one hand. Ever since she knew where the river was, Kasumi had always taken the task of getting water as soon as it was light enough outside. However, as her condition has increasingly restricted her movement and ability to perform her daily self imposed responsibilities, Hiko had willingly taken over as many of the chores as she would allow him to. 

The steady sound of the waterfall in the distance and the light chirping of birds in the trees was soothing as memories from the past few months came lingering back to him. 

*~*~*~*~* 

_Kasumi walked in, a basket swinging on her arm. The light outside had faded to black. Hiko raised an eyebrow as the contents came into view. The spring had brought many blossoms of flowers in the wild reaches of the mountain and Kasumi had managed to find quite a selection. She put down her load and looked searchingly around the room, letting out a small pout when she did not find what she was looking for. Hiko watched with a smile on his lips at how adorable she looked from where he sat in the corner enjoying his sake. She stood for a few seconds longer before heading out again, flowers in hand, returning shortly with an empty basket, and replacing it in it's proper place._

_ She walked over to him slowly, one hand protectively over her slightly large front. She kneeled then picking up the sake jug, refilled his cup for him while he watched her with quiet contemplation on her actions just minutes ago. Suddenly realizing, that Kasumi had probably intended to pass some time with the steady rhythm of ikebana but gave up the notion upon not finding anything suitable to serve as a vase. He must have been staring. She looked up at him but quickly turned away, a pale blush rising in her cheeks. They stayed there a long time, in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company._

_The next day, instead of his usual meditations, Hiko laboured over a small mound of clay, shaping it this way and that. His own master had been a skilled sculptor and Hiko was well acquainted with the procedures of making pottery. When he began his training of kenjutsu, he was quite interested in the art. Hiko Seijuro the 12th had been patient enough to also pass on some of his sculpting expertise, though the present Hiko had not touched on it since his childhood days. _

_The skills came back to him easily, the clay, obeying the insistent commands of his hands, formed slowly into a simple yet elegant vase. It took three days for the clay to harden in the long abandoned kiln his master had left behind. The iron and ash glaze produced a pleasant olive green shade, matching nicely the colour of her beautiful eyes. _

##### 

I just wanted to say, thank the gods for 

electronic encyclopaedias!!!~ ^_^ 

##### 

_After dinner, the two were sitting silently as usual, when Hiko decided that it would be a good time to present her with his simple gift. _

_ "I made something for you," he said as he brought to her the small vase. _

_ Kasumi gasped in surprise. One hand came up to cover her parted lips, then slowly dropped to rest just under her collarbone. Her emerald eyes sparked with delight. _

_ "You made this… for me." She delicately took the urn in her hands, examining it as if it were the most precious thing she had ever held. _

_ Hiko nodded and was rewarded when a most radiant smile illuminated her face. He had never seen her smile that way before, it simply took his breath away. _

*~*~*~*~* 

As he neared the house, Hiko was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden scream. 

::Kasumi:: He dropped the bucket he was carrying and broke into a run. 

The house came into view, another scream, cut short as by a harsh slap. Kasumi fell backwards as she was struck across the face by a figure cloaked in black, holding out an unsheathed sword towards the helpless woman. Another came forwards and his foot mercilessly landed on her swelling abdomen. Hiko's form turned to a blur as he raced towards her drawing his katana, anger rising. The two assailants didn't even have time to turn around before their corpses tumbled to the ground in pieces. He didn't pause to look at their surprised expressions, making straight for Kasumi where she lay drenched in blood. 

"Kasumi… KASUMI!" His call fell on deaf ears as she was already unconscious. 

He had been walking for two hours and yet the closest town was still another hour's walk away. His arms were aching, but he ignored them holding tightly onto his precious burden. He thought through the events over and over in his mind. They must have waited for his departure before going after Kasumi. How had he missed it! If anyone was around surely he would have known. The two assailants were certainly no match for him, so why hadn't he sensed them? Kasumi stirred in his arms and opened her eyes now dull and lifeless. A pang of guilt hit him as he saw her furrow her brow in pain. She reached up and tightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, both of them were already soaked in her blood. The rest of the journey was silent but Hiko knew the woman must have been in a great deal of agony. He held her closer to him and wrapped his cape more securely around her when he felt her slight shivering. Kasumi whispered a "thank you" in his ear and laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes once more. 

The doctor opened the door and an expression of utter astonishment crossed his face at the sight before him. He quickly ushered Hiko into the back room where he laid Kasumi on the empty bed. A young woman came in, brining in the doctor's instruments and insistently lead a reluctant Hiko out of the room. 

Minutes turned to hours and it was almost an eternity before the doctor finally came out from behind the shoji. Hiko kept his face impassive but could not keep the concern from touching his eyes. 

The physician was wiping his hands with a damp towel, then heaved a deep sigh before speaking, "I managed to stop the bleeding. She'll be fine after a few days rest. However, I had to force the birth, the child was born dead." 

Hiko felt his heart wrench at the thought of what Kasumi must be feeling. 

"Moreover, she'll never be able to bear children again." 

Silence. 

"You can go in and see her. I think the day after tomorrow, you can…" 

"Does she know?" His words were interrupted by Hiko's hoarse question. 

A pause. "She knew before I told her." He sighed again and a look of compassion crossed his face. "It's late. You're welcome to stay here for a few days while she recovers. With all this fighting going on, I'm not surprised something like this happened, but I'm sorry it had to happen to you. Yuriko will show you where you can stay when she comes back." 

Hiko quietly thanked the doctor for his kindness and his help, then walked into the room.. 

Kasumi sat on the bed, covered only with a bloodstained sheet, gazing out the window with a lifeless bundle swathed in grey fabric in her arms. She didn't look his way when Hiko walked in, but spoke to him all the same. 

"I'm almost thankful… that he never has to know the pain of living in this world." Her voice sounded defeated, and broken. 

He moved to kneel beside her bedside, head slightly bowed. "I'm sorry. I promised I'd protect you, but I failed." 

Even without looking up, he could feel her eyes on him. Slowly, he felt her fingers' delicate caress on his cheek, then moving under his chin, gently lifting his head to meet her gaze. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. Or worse, I'd be back with Satoshiro. I am forever grateful, for everything you've given me. If anyone is to apologize, it should be me, for all the trouble I've brought to your door." 

He took her hand in his, and gently kissed the skin on her wrist. Just at this time, the same girl who had been there to assist the doctor came back into the room. 

"Eeto… sorry to interrupt, I'm Yuriko, I prepared a bath, if you" nodding to Hiko "could help carry her there, I can help her bathe. I'm sure you'd like to take a bath to wash up as well." 

Hiko stood up, eyes wondering to the infant in her arms. 

"He deserves a proper burial." 

Nodding, he took the child into his arms and walked out of the room. It looked so innocent and peaceful, that he was almost reluctant to put it down when he had finally reached the morgue. Then remembering that Kasumi was waiting for him, quickly made his way back to her. 

They walked down the corridors, already the sun was nearly setting and the early summer breeze was quite soothing. Yuriko helpfully pointed out the open shoji to be their room, "I placed a change of clothes for you in there, and also, if you want to wash the blood out of your clothes, there's a well in the back and the washing bin should be right beside it." 

Leaving Kasumi in the capable hands of the doctor's young assistant, Hiko went back to retrieve the bloodied pile of silk that was the white kimono, and made for the well. 

There was so much blood to try and wash out, it ran like rivers as the water was poured over it. He tried his best to get it all out, not wanting any of it to taint the pureness of the white silk. He bridfly cleaned himself up with the well water before changing, and then started washing out eh blood from his own clothing. After all the clothes were washed and hung, he headed back towards the bathhouse. 

From a little ways away, he could hear the conversation of the two women, and hurried his pace. 

"Kasumi-san please, let me call your husband. You shouldn't be straining yourself like this." 

There was a pause, "It's not far, I don't want to trouble him if I can walk there myself." 

She hadn't denied it when Yuriko referred to them as husband and wife, this set a small smile to Hiko's lips although he reminded himself mentally that it would be most convenient and required the least explanations if they appeared to be a married couple. Hiko had long given up lying to himself. He was sure Kasumi knew his feelings towards her, and her gestures often allude to a reciprocation of those emotions. Still, much was left to silence between them, and this subject was never broached. 

"It's no trouble at all." He reached them and swept Kasumi into his arms. Yuriko had provided her with a clean yukata. She again snaked her arms around him and nestled her face against his neck. 

There was only one futon in the room, he gently set her down on it and brought the blankets up around her. She looked up at him with a slight smile before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber almost immediately. Hiko went to take his own bath. Upon returning, he sat down against the wall and fell into a light sleep in case he was needed during the night. 

The sun was just coming over the horizon when he felt her attempt to rise, and was immediately by her side, looking intently into a startled pair of green eyes. 

"Just for today, will you rest, and not get up so early?" 

She looked around, "I didn't notice last night. There's only one futon in here, where did u sleep?" She gave a small gasp, "did you sleep at all?" 

"I slept, don't worry. How are you feeling today?" 

"Much better than yesterday." She sighed, "Do you think we can leave here today?" 

"I'll ask. Are you sure you're up to it?" 

She answered with a nod while he helped her stand. "I can't sleep anymore. It feels so strange not having to carry the weight of the child anymore." A deep sigh, then she turned away. 

Footsteps were heard, followed by a soft knocking on the door. "Ohaio gosaimsu" 

Hiko slid open the shoji to find a smiling Yuriko kneeling with a tray of tea. 

"I heard your voices so I assumed you were awake. Hope I'm not interrupting again. Ah! Kasumi-san! Are you sure you should be out of bed?" 

"Thank you for the tea. I feel a lot better today, a little walking around wont kill me," Kasumi smiled. 

"Alright, if you're sure, but don't push it. Seijuro-san, the clothes are dry," she bowed slightly and left. 

They set out right after a short talk with the doctor, who was reluctant to let them leave, but respected their wishes in the end. The walk, which should have taken three hours, dragged through most of the day. Kasumi refused to be carried, insisting she's well enough to walk. Hiko in turn, made certain that they rested every so often. By later afternoon, they were almost back at the cottage, but stopped to make a small grave in a nearby clearing. 

The house came into view, Kasumi immediately halted her steps, eyes fixed in the direction of their path. Following her gaze Hiko saw what she was looking at. The bodies of the two assailants were still lying near the door, while the ground was tarnished with the crimson of dried blood. 

Without further thought, he moved in front of her blocking the line of sight, "maybe you should find somewhere to wait for me while I take care of the mess." 

"I'm not as innocent as you believe me to be," her eyes were sad, "I've seen death many times before. I can handle a few more." 

He moved aside and they continued towards their destination. 

== 

Days passed in silence as Kasumi gradually regained her strength. She threw her self at the household chores but performed them with a carelessness that doesn't become her. Her face kept a grave mask and no light touched her eyes. Hiko decided that it would be best if she were left alone. 

The night was peaceful. The silver orb of the full moon was silhouetted against the black yet starry sky. Hiko was lying on his futon, his breathing even and undisturbed. In the darkness, Kasumi noiselessly folded her blankets and packed her few belongings into a bundle and swung it over her shoulder. Pausing momentarily, she approached the futon, which held the sleeping Hiko, and tenderly ran her fingers down his cheek. Then, without thinking, briefly pressed her lips to his before rising to her feet and heading for the door. She slid open the shoji, but hesitated for a moment further. 

"Saiyonara, Hiko-san." With this soft whisper on her lips, the shoji closed and her pale figure floated away in the dark night. 

======================================================= 

Okay I realize that most of this is just drama, and it's moving quite fast. I donno how to write things so that they're all slow and descriptive, sorrie about that. This certainly is NOT the end of the story… I will try and work on the third chapter as soon as I get all my schoolwork taken care of. Um… I guess the action parts sorta moved toooooo quickly cuz it was like one sentence lol….. *sigh sigh* Writing a story is so much harder than I thought it would be. I now have a newfound appreciation for all the stories I've read. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed my story so far. I think later on in the story I'm going to throw in a little bit of Aoshi + Misao stuff lol… hope no one here is anti AM.. ^_^ 


	3. 3

======================================================= 

Um sorrie for not providing a glossary in the previous chapters, here are some words I used. 

Hai – yes 

Iie – no 

Arigatou/Arigatou gosaimasu – thank you 

Ohio/Ohio gosaimasu – good morning 

~ - san – usually means Mr. or Ms or Mrs. Japanese ppl are very polite and they call everyone something-san or kun for younger boys, or chan for children or someone your close to, or dono to be more polite or sama to be even more polite to the point of adoration 

Saiyonara – good bye 

Kenjutsu – sword technique 

Baka deshi – stupid pupil (Hiko thus refers to kenshin) 

Aishiteru – I love you 

Ikebana – Japanese flower arranging (a form of art) 

Shikashi – but/however 

Kimono – Japanese traditional style clothing 

Yukata – light kimono usually made with cotton for wearing as a robe or on hot summer days. 

Katana – Japanese long sword worn in the waist blade up. 

Daijoubu desuka – are you okay? 

Okay I think that covers it all….. hopefully….. pray tell if I missed something. 

^^;; 

Oh just a clarification about the title that I finally got around to thinking up, Kasumi's name can mean mist in Japanese. So, the word "mist" in the title is referring to her. 

Standard disclaimers apply… 

**WARNING:** Um.. this chapter is basically a bunch of WAFF!. LoL.. Probably very BAD and CHEEEEESY... lol but… my story, so :P.. hehehe.. I wont blame anyone if some rotten vegetables gets thrown my way. ^_~ There's a tiny bit of lemon in here…. I couldn't bring myself to write a whole big lemon scene... maybe next time or something lol.... probably be a sour one...... so there's like 1 line of lemon.. I was going to take it out, but I got lazy... bah.... gomen… …. Anyone think the rating should be higher? 

======================================================= 

**Chapter Three**

Hiko felt his senses slowly flowing back into him as he felt her fingers' delicate caress. He was overwhelmed by soft sent of roses as he felt her lips pressed lightly against his own for a mere second before it was gone. He didn't open his eyes, nor did he give any indication that he was already awake. ::What is she doing?:: His emotions were swirling in a pool of desire and confusion. The next thing he heard was the opening of the shoji as Kasumi stepped outside. ::At this time of night?:: He puzzled over this for a moment longer but immediately snapped his eyes open as her soft whisper carried to his hears. 

"Saiyonara, Hiko-san." 

Had he heard her correctly? _Saiyonara_. Was she really leaving? Leaving _him_? ::No, please, don't let this be happening:: he prayed silently. Slowly getting to his feet, he noticed the small vase he'd made for her missing from his usual place in the corner. Then, eyes darting around the room, he could detect no sign of her or any of her belongings. He walked over to her folded futon and saw a small envelope 

_Gomen nasai Hiko-san, _

_ I didn't want to leave you like this, in the night, alone, not even saying a proper good bye. You don't know how much I long to stay here with you._

::Then why did you leave?….:: 

_However much I wish the events of the past week to be nothing but a dream, I have to come to terms with what happened. I _am_ alone now, will be forever. It's just myself I have to worry about now and I can't trouble you further. _

This whole "I don't want to trouble you" issue with her was really starting to get on his nerves. 

_I will forever be grateful for everything you've done for me. I'll carry you in my heat always, wherever I go, whatever I do, I'll be thinking of you. I hope that one day I can see you again, without the tears, without the pain, just smiles and laughter. Then, I can tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you, and maybe, just maybe, you can tell me that you love me too. Until then Hiko-san, I'll carry you in my heart and pray you will remember me for that day when we can be together once more._

Hiko stood for a long moment in silent contemplation. He felt a sharp stab of pain when he read the confession of her feelings. ::The night she tells me she loves me, is the night that she leaves me…:: He smiled bitterly at the irony of it all while the words ran through his mind over and over._ … How much u mean to me, how much I love you… how much I … love… you…._He clutched the ribbon tightly in his right hand while his left still held the parchment. _… I hope that one day I can see you again… be together once more…._ He had made up his mind. She's going to see him sooner than she thought. Dressing quickly he stepped outside and headed straight for the clearing that was sure to be her first stop. Hiko couldn't force her to stay, ::but I can sure as hell put up a good fight.:: 

The forest was dark and hard to travel at this time of night. The full moon was bright in the night sky but with the thick growth of trees, not much could be seen. He decided to take to the trees and silently wondered how Kasumi could travel in these conditions and in a kimono no less. 

Before long, he found himself at the edge of the small clearing. The wild flowers that blossomed around randomly filled the place with their sweet scent and beautiful colours, visible even at night. At the centre stood the small grave, marked only by an oval stone. 

His heart almost skipped a beat when he saw her. Kasumi knelt on the ground, her right hand resting on the gravestone, the other at her heart. Long strands of hair wisped about in the gentle breeze as they were now unconstrained and cascaded down her back, the tips just brushing the floor in her current position. As he watched, she tilted her head upward with her eyes closed and the moonlight bathed over her satin skin, illuminating her with a radiant beauty. 

In the past week, she had retreated behind an emotionless façade, just like when they had first met. But now, there were tears streaming down her cheeks, the first time she's cried since the day their peaceful life was shattered. These were tears of pain, of anguish, seeing her like this, Hiko desperately wanted to wipe away the grief and sorrow, and bring the light back to her captivating emerald green eyes. 

He approached her on silent feet not sure how to offer his comfort. The words from her confession were all too fresh in his mind. Giving in to an earlier impulse, he knelt behind her and reached around to wrap her up in his embrace. 

Her body stiffened beneath his arms but she didn't move away, nor did he loosen his hold. He buried his face in her hair, letting the soft floral sent surround and envelope his being. "Kasumi….." He whispered her name, almost pleadingly. 

"H…Hiko-san!" The sound was full of astonishment yet musical to his ears. "How…" her voice trailed off as she turned around to face him. Her eyes were full of tears threatening to brim over and yet her cheeks were already streaked with them from moments ago. She looked at him questioningly for a few moments before the tears escaped from her eyes. She threw herself against his chest and cried while his strong arms held her tightly, comforting her, holding her safe. They stayed that way until long after she had calmed and her tears dry. The silence, as always was their companion. 

"Kasumi…" She pulled away from him and shyly met his eyes. He pressed the folded parchment into her hand, "did u really mean what u wrote in that letter?" 

She turned away blushing beautifully. "Hai… every word." 

"Then I have a confession to make as well. I don't know when, or where, or even how this happened, but you've stolen my heart Kasumi." He smiled at her startled gasp and continued. "All my life I've been taught to protect people with my sword, with my skills, but never have I wanted or needed so much to protect anyone like I have when I look at you. I willingly sought a life away from the world, was content with my peace, until you came, and showed me just how much I was missing out. I don't know what it is about you, or maybe it's just everything about you, it just calls to me, drawing me in." 

Her eyes were now once again filled with unshed tears as these words poured out of his heart. 

"Where will you go, my love? You said yourself. Satoshiro isn't one to give up. If you run he'll find you. If you stay with here, at least I can pr…" he broke off then. The words sounded hollow even to his own ears. He had failed to protect her once already. Even knowing that she never blamed him, he still held himself responsible. Heaving a deep sigh, he leaned forwards to hold her again, whispering an earnest plea in her ear, "You said you are alone, but you don't have to be! Please stay… let me be with you..." 

She was sobbing brokenly listening to him. "He knows where I am! He'll send more people. This time instead of two, maybe he'll send ten, or even twenty! When they come, I know you'll fight them. But I can't stand to think that, because of me, you might be hurt or even killed! I'm not worth your life!" She threw her arms around his neck, whispering urgently. "If it means that you can be safe, I would willingly go back to Satoshiro… I just want to know that you are safe… I need to know…" 

Hiko tightened his embrace as her tears streamed onto his neck. "You've ruined it for me Kasumi," he felt her tense at these words, "I could never go back to the life I lived before you came along. Being with you, this is all I ever want to know. Satoshiro can send an army for all I care. What ever comes, we can face it together. Please…" 

There was a moment of silence before he received his answer. "I want… more than anything to stay here… with you, if you want me." The last words were barely audible but Hiko felt like a huge boulder had just been lifted off his chest. Smiling, he answered. 

"Ahh sweet girl, how can I convince you of my sincerity? Aishiteru Kasumi… I love you." 

She broke into another sob at these words returning his embrace. 

They walked back through the dark forest, taking the better part of an hour, enjoying each other's company. The summer heat was not as noticeable in the mountains, leaving its inhabitants in a tolerable warmth complimented by a slight breeze dancing in the air. The shoji door stood open, evidence of Hiko's hasty departure. 

Inside the house, the dancing flame of a single candle cast strange, ghostly shadows onto the walls. Hiko helped Kasumi unfold her futon while she changed and readied for bed. He draped his cape over a near by chair and reflected that only a few of hours ago, he had read her written farewell standing in the same place that he was now occupying. Smiling briefly at the relief he felt now that she wasn't going anywhere. He turned to meet her just as she walked back into the room. She wore her usual sleeping robe, with strands of hair falling forward framing her face nicely. 

Kasumi walked towards her bed stopping when she stood only a few feet away from him. He closed the distance and cupped her face in his hands. 

"Now, promise me you'll be here in the morning." 

The depth of her green eyes were mesmerizing, he had to force himself to look away as he gently grazed his lips against her forehead. She didn't speak but a gave a slight nod. Satisfied, Hiko turned towards his own bed across the room, but halted when he felt a slight tug on his arm. Before he had time to react, she had slid her hand behind his neck, pulling him down towards her. Their lips met in a fervent kiss, which he eagerly returned once he recovered from the shock at her boldness. He placed a hand on her back, holding her tightly against him while the other ran through her hair, letting the silk sift through his fingers, dimly aware that she was slowly leading him to her awaiting futon. 

Ever so lightly, Kasumi ran two fingers over the skin of his neck and then down the exposed portion of his chest. if we'll all just remember what Hiko's wearing in the ova and the anime ^_^ Every gesture was calculated, every touch deliberately seductive. Then, finding the hem of his shirt, she proceeded to remove the garment with practiced ease. 

The unexpected advance caught Hiko off guard once again (twice in one night!) and he pulled away ever so slightly but Kasumi had sensed the movement and took half a step back, eyes downcast. He studied her face. There was hurt and fear etched into her brow despite her obvious efforts to try and hide these feelings. From her appearance and her manners, it was so easy to forget that she wasn't as pure and innocent as she appeared to be. ::Definitely not "innocent"…:: 

He smiled. It wasn't as if Hiko was inexperienced. As much as he wanted to, he simply didn't think it wise to rush things, wasn't sure if _she_ wanted to "rush" things. However, her actions tonight spoke loud and clear, he won't keep her waiting. 

Kasumi began to apologize but he pressed his fingers to her lips stopping the words. She barely had time to lift her eyes before he had caught her in another passionate kiss. Softly at first, savouring the sweetness of her mouth against his, then the kiss turned possessive as he plunged his tongue into her mouth with a frantic need until he felt her melt under his onslaught. 

His fingers found their way to the sash at her waist and pulling it away in one swift motion, letting it drop to the floor beside the futon. His shirt soon joined the pile of fabric as he scooped her up and eased down onto the bed. The silk still of her robe hung about her shoulders but he reached into the open garment caressing her curves as his eyes travelled the length of her body. 

"So beautiful…" he whispered in awe as her pale, satin skin, shone in the moonlight. 

Her fingers found the belt at his waist tugging weakly as he trailed kisses down her neck to one shoulder. His hand covered her smaller ones, holding then tightly as he nibbled on her earlobe. 

"Are you're sure this is what you want?…" Hiko wasn't even sure why he asked. Her taste was like nectar to his lips and he didn't think he _could_ stop himself should she have informed him that she was 'unsure'. 

Her voice was rasped with her reply, "As sure as the air I breathe… I want… you…" 

At these words, he didn't hesitate to comply. 

Her slight stirring was enough to pull him out of the peaceful slumber. The room was lit with a rosy glow as the sun was just coming over the horizon. It was early, way too early on a midsummer's morning, and yet Kasumi was already getting up and no doubt heading towards the kitchen. Hiko placed his arm across her shoulder and gently but insistently pulled her back onto the futon next to him, burying his face in the softness of her hair. 

"The river won't dry if u don't get the water now, nor will the tea disappear if u don't make it right away," He mumbled the words into her ear as he spread one hand over the bare skin at her stomach, "and little more sleep couldn't hurt." 

"I know, but I don't think I can sleep anymore." 

"Do you ever get tired?" he chuckled. 

She laughed a little, "I do! But I'm accustomed to rising early. Sleep was never something that I had the luxury of having in excess." 

"Well no matter, we can just as easily pass the time with _other_ things." He said mischievously while his hand left her stomach, trailing downwards. He hooked one of her legs with his own, spreading hers apart, and before she could realize what he meant to do, he slid two fingers inside her. The astonished gasp brought a smile to Hiko's lips. She arched her back in an involuntary response leaving the soft skin of her neck exposed, and he took full advantage of this, planting fiery kisses on heated flesh. 

A while later, she snuggled up against his chest and sighed contently. "For as long as I can remember, I have never felt as safe, or happy, as I do in your arms. I want this to last forever…" 

He placed a kissed her forehead, breathing in her scent, savouring the moment. "No more than what I want… marry me…" 

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. There was a long pause before she answered. She looked at him, her eyes forlorn, "I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me merely because of last night… you deserve to have someone who is pure, someone who isn't tainted by so much death…" 

"Hush… you may not think so, but your heart is pure. You've been through so much, yet you hold no hatred for those who have caused your pain. I see in you, a selflessness that I've rarely seen in anyone else, especially for someone who lives in this era. I love you, I want to marry you, but the choice is yours. I won't go against your wishes. I also won't make you my mistress." 

After a few minutes, when she still didn't answer, Hiko sat up with a resigned sigh, but her arms went around his waist almost immediately, hugging his back tightly to her bare chest. 

"I love you," she whispered, "I want nothing more than to be your wife, but I have nothing to offer you except my heart. I can't even give you any children…" 

"Your love is all I need." He turned to embrace her. "I don't have much to give you either, but I promise, anything that I do have, I will share with you…" 

She nodded and hugged him even tighter. 

The sun was up, and the morning rays spilled in through the windows calling the lovers from their rest. 

"How about I make the tea today. You stay put, I'll only be a while." 

He felt her eyes follow him as he rose and dressed, picking up his clothes from the hastily discarded pile on the wood floor, then, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, he headed for the kitchen. 

When he came back only a short while later, she was still resting on her futon. Hiko set the tray on the nearby table then poured the steaming green liquid, but found it hard to take his eyes off her. Laying on her side, she had donned her sleeping robe but it was neither tied nor did it wrap fully about her. One hand propped up her head, while the other lazily grazed the length of his katana, which had been left by her bed the previous night. This minor interest she took in examining his sword brought an idea to his head, which he spoke before having the chance to thoroughly think it through. 

"Do you want to learn how to use one?" She had that affect on him. He often found himself speaking his thoughts before he was able to gather and calculate the words. ::Under different circumstances, this could be dangerous…:: However, spoken words cannot be unsaid, and he did see a few advantages to this arrangement. 

Kasumi looked up, eyes were wide with astonishment. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out for several seconds. 

"You mean… a Katana?" 

"Yes. If you like." She sat upright still looking a bit bewildered. So, he continued, "I know you probably think it's strange for me to ask, however, as much as I'd like to try, I can't be by your side every minute, every second, and I want to know that you're safe. He know where you are now, it's only a matter of time before someone else shows up…" A pause. "And it'll give you something to do other house work." He added with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. 

She stared at him with eyes held fire in their depth, then, spoke firm and determined. "I want to learn." 

======================================================= 

*gag*….. *GAG*… omg.. that was SOO hard to write!!…. sorrie it took so long… and I tried to finish it as soon as possible without making it too too bad… … *runs towards the bathroom….. throws up….* bleh… oh how do all those romance authors do it!!?? Lol…. Gotta learn their secret!!.. well.. I mean I love romance stories!. They're VERY sweet ^_^ but writing one is totally different! 

Oh yeah. Did Hiko seem OOC so far?? I don't know. He seems to me like a guy who knows what he wants and goes after it, but … that's just me, I could be wrong. 

Sorrie to end this chapter here. I was really getting frustrated and I thought a new chapter might help.


End file.
